Weightlifters wear supportive weightlifting wraps for two primary reasons: to protect and provide stability to the joints; and to provide kinetic energy during joint flexion (thereby increasing the amount of weight they can lift in exercises that require bending of the joints). Examples of exercises that require joint bending may include: squats; dead lifts; lunges; leg extensions; leg presses; dumbbell bench press; triceps kick backs; and bicep curls.
An example of the use of weightlifting wraps for support includes the use of weightlifting wraps around the knees. In weightlifting exercises requiring knee bending, the heavy weights used exert tremendous point load pressure on the knee joints. Knee wraps hold the knee joint in place. As the knee moves into flexion, the knee wraps are compressed, thereby storing potential energy. As the knee is extended, and the angle of knee flexion decreases, the wraps “rebound” and return the potential absorbed in compression into kinetic energy. The rebound provides an increase in the amount of weight the lifter can lift.
Weightlifting wraps are typically constructed from flexible or elastic material that rebounds from being stretched. The weightlifter puts the wraps on by stretching and rolling each wrap tightly around the joint. After the full length of the wrap is wrapped on the joint, the end of the wrap is tucked into one of the layers of wrapped material. The weightlifting wraps provide support to athletes' joints. However, several problems exist concerning safety, effectiveness, and ease of use.
One problem of weightlifting wraps exists due to slippage of the individual layers of wrapped material. Each revolution of wrap lies down against wrap material of the revolution before it. A lack of friction between each layer causes the wrap to from the other layers during joint flexion. The slippage limits the amount of support the weightlifting wrap can provide the lifter. Sudden or intermittent slippage can cause loss of stability and cause injury to the weightlifter.
Weightlifters have attempted to address the problem of slippage by applying either “gym chalk” (magnesium carbonate) or “sticky-spray” (sticky solution in aerosol spray cans). The gym chalk or sticky spray helps the wrap layers to hold, or grip, to each other. Gym chalk may leave residue on the floor and clothing. In addition, gym chalk only provides a small amount of friction between the layers but does not stop the slipping. Sticky spray is difficult to clean off the skin and wrap material, toxic to breathe, attracts dirt, and rubs off on clothing. Both gym chalk and sticky spray are expensive, clutters a weightlifter's gym bag, and occupies space. Gym chalk and sticky spray require time to buy, apply, store, and organize.
Another problem presented by weightlifting wraps concerns limited rebound potential. Conventional weightlifting wraps are constructed of a yarn or cloth material and may sometimes include an elastic material on the inside of such wrap. In the example involving knee wraps, the yarn or cloth material making direct contact with the back of the knee provides inferior rebound, compared to the effects of having a rubber tennis ball behind the knee, for example. To get similar rebound from the use of yarn or cloth material would require densely wound wraps. Wrapping such wraps in a densely wound configuration presents several problems including: the requirement of a “modulus” (power required to pull the wrap tight) greater than a single lifter could pull with the arms; would squeeze the joints so severely that it would be too painful to keep the wrap on the joints; and would dramatically reduce circulation.
Another problem presented by such weightlifting wraps includes the difficulty of application. It is desirable to wrap the weightlifting wraps tightly to increase support, protection, and performance. During the wrapping of the joints, the hands of the lifter or the lifter's handler can lose grip on the wraps. Such knee wraps uncoil almost completely unless the wraps are kept in control by the hands or by tucking the end of the wraps inside a layer of wrap. The wrapping process must then be repeated. This repetitive process results in lost time, and lost mental and physical energy. Competitive lifters are given a certain amount of time (usually one to three minutes) to get on the platform and perform the exercise after the lifter's name is called. When a wrap uncoils before or during this time, the lifter faces a dilemma: lifting with an uncoiled wrap; or risking disqualification by attempting to re-wrap in time.
Another problem arises due to the instability of weightlifting wraps. Such weightlifting wraps may shift position during an exercise. This shift in position causes instability in the weightlifter and “jitteriness.” This causes the lifter's muscles to work hard to compensate for the “jittery” motion. The extra work of the muscles reduces the lifter's overall performance and decreases the amount of weight the lifter can lift. This extra muscle work also requires more mental and physical energy output, resulting in loss of endurance during a tournament or workout. The instability also significantly reduces the protective benefit from weightlifting wraps. Therefore, a need arises for weightlifting wraps which prevent slippage, increase rebound potential, allow simpler application, and provide greater stability.